


Sometimes What You Want to Do the Most Is Something Only Someone Else Can Do

by uozlulu



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Black Clover Manga Spoilers, Deleted Scenes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uozlulu/pseuds/uozlulu
Summary: Yuno receives word of Asta’s trial and finds he can do nothing but let life move forward.
Relationships: Asta & Yuno (Black Clover), William Vangeance & Yuno
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Sometimes What You Want to Do the Most Is Something Only Someone Else Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom** Black Clover  
>  **Character(s)/Pairing(s)** William Vangeance, Yuno; no pairings intended   
> **Genre** Deleted Scene/General  
>  **Rating** PG  
>  **Word Count** 1,077  
>  **Disclaimer** Black Clover c. Tabata, TV Tokyo, Shueisha, Studio Pierrot  
>  **Summary** Yuno receives word of Asta’s trial and finds he can do nothing but let life move forward.   
> **Warning(s)** spoilers up through chapter 232 of the manga, food consumption, death mention  
>  **Notes** This fic just appeared out of nowhere when I got home from running errands, but it’s something I’ve vaguely thought about on and off since I read this part of the manga months ago

**_Sometimes What You Want to Do the Most Is Something Only Someone Else Can Do_ **

The Golden Dawn headquarters was quiet. Almost everyone was still in the Magic Knight infirmary recovering from their injuries. Mimosa was also there, aiding the other healing mages. Only Vangeance, Yuno, and a few mages were home, none of them able to take missions yet while the Golden Dawn remained under temporary suspension. Yuno took to Langris’ duties in his absence, up keeping records, tracking supplies, and overseeing maintenance. He prepared the budget for the money the squad owed the kingdom for repairs and assisted with cleaning. Their headquarters was so large that there was always something somewhere to do with so few members.

This morning started like all the others in his new routine. Sylph went out to enjoy the garden and look for any trouble with the castle. Yuno made his own breakfast and settled at one of the tables in the dining hall. This morning, however, a special edition of the kingdom’s news arrived. The headline caught Yuno’s attention immediately and he scanned the text. His eyebrows drew together. The resurrection of the elves was now the demonic possession of the kingdom. The struggles Yuno, Asta, and the others went through to save the kingdom became a story of the Wizard King’s triumph over the devil, a devil possessing a simple peasant boy turned Magic Knight. 

Yuno’s tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He held his breath. He opened the paper to page four where the story continued. The most ludicrous illustration of Asta stared back at him with small eyes and a bad boy smolder. Yuno’s gaze shifted to the text, one word jumping out immediately. 

Execution. 

He forced his eyes to read the text around it. It spoke of Asta as though he was one with the devil they all fought, as if Asta gave the orders to possess and control the citizens, that even with the Wizard King’s triumph, danger was still imminent. Therefore, Damnatio Kira would judge and execute the devil, saving the kingdom from disaster and ruin.

Yuno’s fingers trembled. His heart pounded. He swallowed, but his mouth was still dry. Asta would go. No one knew the truth. Asta would try and reason. Everything was already decided. Asta would die. 

Yuno could do nothing. 

If he showed up at the trial then what? What could any of the possessed do? Damnatio could easily explain Yuno’s ability to break possession as favoritism from Asta, both of them touched by the same devil whose corpse haunted Hage. It would ensure their deaths and the deaths of Father Orsi, Sister Lily, and the children of the church. Maybe the deaths both of their squads as well. 

The paper slipped from Yuno’s fingers. He took a deep breath. The star board stared back at him across the dining hall. Hundreds of empty star slots judged him. His squad needed him. Asta needed him. His squad had to rebuild and regroup. Asta was going to die. His squad could die. Yuno closed his eyes. 

What was he supposed to do? 

Paper rustled. Yuno looked towards the noise. Vangeance carefully put the paper back together, folded it, and set it on the end of the table. His hair was white in the sunlight, finally free of his mask. 

“May I join you?”

“Y…eah.” Yuno sat up straighter. With limited members available, they all kept strange overlapping hours so that there were always at least two members awake and aware at any given time to monitor the base for threat. Many times when Yuno ate breakfast, Vangeance ate lunch. It was welcomed company. Vangeance did not prod or push. Yuno did not pry or stare. 

Vangeance surveyed Yuno a long moment. He carefully cut his sandwich so it would be easier to eat. “You and I can’t help Asta.” 

Yuno nodded. He sipped his tea. It was cold now. His shoulders drew closer to his neck. 

“I’ve known Yami for almost eleven years now. If anyone can help Asta, it’s him and his Bulls.” Vangeance’s gaze softened slightly. “When you see Asta again he’ll have a wild story to tell about how he survived.” 

Yuno held Vangeance’s gaze. He wanted to believe it. If anyone could defy Magic Parliament, it would be Asta and his squad. Yuno looked at the remains of his sausage and eggs. He did not feel like eating, but he would not waste food. He slowly ate the remainder of his plate. “I put the budget on your desk.”

“Thank you.” Vangeance paused and then said, “There’s something else we need to discuss.” When he had Yuno’s attention, he continued, “Ever since we returned from the incident, you took on a lot of responsibility in absence of our senior members. When we faced our greatest challenge, you found a way to overcome what many others could not. In the field, I can always count on you to protect the kingdom and its citizens as well.” Vangeance paused. “Yuno, I want to promote you to Vice Captain.” 

Yuno’s heart, which had been steadily beating too fast since news of the show trial seemed to stop immediately. He managed to swallow the food in his mouth. He had only been a member of the Golden Dawn for barely a year. Everyone praised him for overcoming possession, but he had it easier than everyone else since his elf was just a baby. Once Asta appeared, it took little effort to sway the baby’s soul with warmth like it was easy to lull the youngest children at the church with quiet words in the middle of the night when the shadows in the bedroom were too long. He was doing the job anyone would do in his position, and now he was another step closer to Wizard King well before he ever hoped for it to happen. Had he really earned it? 

“You’re already doing the workload and proving yourself capable of it,” Vangeance said. “I want to pay you properly for it and acknowledge your accomplishments for what they are. When Lagris returns, both of you will act as my second in command and I will make the official announcement.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Vangeance smiled a small but genuine smile. They continued eating and soon Sylph appeared to report nothing unusual. Yuno’s eyes glanced back towards the paper. Hopefully Vangeance would be right and the Black Bulls would find a way. Yuno had to have faith in them. There was no other choice.

**The End**


End file.
